Hawkwind
by En3rg0n
Summary: Albus Potter is from a family of Quidditch fanatics. While everyone in his family is famous for their quiddtich fame he remains as one of the smartest student ever in Hogwarts but with zero talent in Quiddtich but when someone as famous as Oliver Woods think you have talent there is no real reason to refuse is there? Follow ALbus as he transforms into... a legend. AL/OC harem
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hi! My name is Albus, Albus S Potter. I was born into a family of not only the boy who lived but also connected to the Weasley which was one of the most prestigious families in the wizardry world. My Dad is Harry Potter he works as the head of auror department. My mom is a quidditch journalist. On the first glance they looked like an average successful couple. But there was more...

On my 6th birthday I remember it distinctively as they did what England dreamed about for years, beating Ireland and winning the cup. Pictures of my parents were put all over newspapers, magazine etc. They were called the hero of the field as well as the war, as My dad had caught the snitch in a neat 15 minutes time while my mum scored an amazing total of 50 points in just 15 minutes.

After that things were never the same... Lily became a quidditch strategist and was now on her 5th year. Her talent was quite well used as due to her Gryffindor got some decent wins.

James had dropped after his 5th year and was now a well established player for an Irish team.

And there was me... I Albus. What do you expect a amazing talented star who hides his true talent ? Hah! I not only was not some pro but I hated the game altogether. Why? Because what it caused my dad... He permanently had his arm disfigured and had it wrapped in bandages for life...

However my hate for this game was different, While my Cousin Rose hated it for the lack of proper education profit in watching it. I hated it for one reason – envy...

I detested those who could fly with no problems in life. I was all but a person who studied hard and got scores to please my mum then I would get a normal job and then lead a normal life...

But fate play's a strange game in my life as always...

However before I talk about fate and other gibberish shit let me tell you about myself, ahem, facts about my life – I am a complete loser with no girlfriend up until now and often get bullied. The Slytherin bully Scorpius hates me and her girlfriend my cousin Rose tried to stop Scorpius from bullying me. And another fact – I had an IQ of 133. In short I was a genius in anything I do because I looked alternatively, avoided problems but when I solved it I did in the fastest and simplest manner. in short you could say while I was a outstanding student I would probably last longer in a zombie apocalypse as the strategist on the resistance group. Not that it could happen really. Note, I did not say never there may be such a case... Anyway I do have a healthy imagination.

My sister Lily too had a IQ of 125+ but it was lower then me. Not by much but still lower which often caused her to be pissed.

Family aside I actually make a great Ravenclaw because I was smart but instead I ended up in Hufflepuff. It was quite a shocker because basically I usually was unfriendly and the always pissed kind of a guy but I was the type who would have an aim and then work on it like hell. Aka toil.

Quidditch always played a role in my life. Even if I did not play it I managed to create my broom. Yes! Create one that can rival the firebolt v2's plain monstrous raw speed and also comparable to some of those easy comfort and grip ones made up one of them Irish company. Though I made only 4 of them one each for my family which was actually purely out of boredom it grew famous when my Dad used it in a ministry game.

Maybe if I could try that for a career hm...

But for now I was stuck in the mud where commoners belonged. A place where we could only see our dreams fly as we watch the few lucky perfect people fly...

There was many things that made me what I am, first of all I had fellow losers for friends – First of all my best mate Frank Woods. He is cooler than the rest of my group and the only one in Hufflepuff who stands up to bully. He actually is the son of Oliver woods who had also played as keeper on that day England won. However the poor bloke could never be compared to his father or genius sister because unlike them he chose to play as a chaser. Second in my mates list was Derek Finnigan and Eddy Thomas. Being sons of best friends they were more better described as twins. Both were armature beaters and had the talent for good teamwork however they were quite behind the individual brilliance of the Gryffindor betters Fred and Roxanne Weasley and the other beaters.

Now basically I was the only quidditch hating guy in my family and my little friend group but hell I could not even try flying. Why?

I was afraid of heights...

Right now I am sure that you are like 'PATHETIC!"

But hell this is my story, My story of how I overcame my fear, my envy and transformed from a idiot who could not fly a broom for Merlin's sake to a... Legend.

The Legend who went by the name of his custom made brooms the Hawkwind...

* * *

**AN: Hi! This is my first fan fiction so please review. My grammar is awful I know but I am trying my best. Also the plot is original and not some copy since I spend a lot of time thinking about it. My vacations are running right now, I passed high school going to Collage within 1 and a half month so expect quick updates! Finally I am going to name each chapter as XXX like a boss!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Partying in the ministry like a boss**

"Seriously, if just one more guy comes up and talk about my owl results I am going to blast them to oblivion" Frank Woods my best mate exclaimed

"Aren't you a bit too hyper?" I said as I sat down on a seat next to him

Frank pretended not to hear me as he continued talking about how bored he was right now to my other mates Derek Finnigan and Eddy Thomas.

I sighed as both Derek and Eddy joined his ranting.

"I bet you are having your time of your life" Derek said in a disgusted tone.

"Excuse me? Not everyone likes going to a party where all you do is get drunk" I said as I gave them a annoyed look.

They looked horrified. However before they could say anything help arrived in the form of my mum.

"Al, you remember Anna from Holyhead harpies ?" referring to her old teammate smiling behind her.

"Yes I do, are you keeping well Miss Anna?"

"Yes I am Al and how did your O.W.L.S go?"

I smirked as I saw Frank give me 'give me the signal and I got your back' sign. Thing is, Frank and I have been hanging around since we were 5 years old and right now we had our own secret code language.

After a short time talking with Anna and mum then went off to talk to some more old teammates. As soon as they were gone Derek, Eddy and Frank almost pulled me outside of the hall.

Right now we were in a ministry ball. Since all of us had influential parents we were always invited to such parties.

While I grew used to them. Frank and others hated it.

"Alright now we are outside. What do you even want to do?" I said

"I don't know, get drunk or something?" Eddy said in a thoroughly uninterested tone.

I was about to argue but Derek cut me off

"Oh no we can't, we can't have perfect Albus drunk now can we?"

"For your kind information, I don't drink anyway"

"Ah yes I forgot Albus doesn't know how to live" Eddy said as if he figured out the meaning of life.

I sighed, always this conversation about that I don't know how to live.

"So what I don't drink, smoke nor Do I drink anything with caffeine and I am a vegan and would prefer not to just go out and shag some bimbo"

Frank sighed, "I get most of the part but seriously no bacon?"

"Yeah, I actually love animals as well"

"People like you are the root of deforestation" Eddy said as he accused he like one of them detectives in those muggle black and white movies.

"Root to deforestation? how ironic" Derek said

I rolled my eyes , "You expect me to go to a forest with a axe and chomp a tree down them down and eat it?"

"And then burp and say that was good" Derek said as he grinned

"And for your information we don't go into a jungle with a bow and arrow and then kill a pig or two and roast it up." Frank said

"So we are neutral now aren't we?" Derek said as he continued to grin

"Why are we even talking about deforestation?" Eddy said

"What would you like to talk about?" Frank said as he glanced his clock

"I don't know, maybe about 6th year?" I said

We were sitting out side the party in the cold streets but hell that was more fun than inside

"Not you too" Frank said in a disgusted tone.

"actually I have an idea" Eddy said with a definitely evil smile on him.

"If it is a bet or some stupid bucket list or something forget about it" I said not bothering to even look at him

"But why?" Eddy defended

"It's overdone, think of something else to spice 6th year up" Derek said

"Like what?" I said

"I don't know. Lets think of something"

We spend the next 5 minutes trying to figure out something. Occasionally Derek and Eddy came up with useless ideas like taking over the world and finding world peace.

"I got nothing." Derek said as he yawned

"Me neither" Eddy nodded

"You?" Frank said as everyone looked at me

"How about who gets most in Potions-"

"NO WAY!" They all yelled

I sighed

"I rather run a chicken farm then study for potion!" Frank said as everyone nodded.

"Lets just go back we can think of something inside" I said

"Its nice out here" Eddy complained

"Al why do you even like these parties?" Derek wailed

"Hm... No comment" I said

"That isn't even a reply dammit!" Eddy roared

"Gee, I am kinda thirsty now lets just go inside" Frank said

"Fine Derek you-" Eddy began

"Yeah I need some of that pudding too" Derek added

"Eh tu Derek?"

I sighed, Eddy was the always hyper one in our group and for some reason loved running around and being outside. He was after all a natural Hufflepuff.

"In times like this, men, we follow majorities rules" Frank said as he trusted his hands in the air.

"You mean times when your decision is the same as majority decision" Eddy asked as we were walking back to the party

"Well actually yes" Frank not even bothering to sugarcoat it.

For the next 5 minutes we walked in silence back to the party

"Alright, what is our game plan?" Frank said as he suddenly stopped right in front of the entrance

"Game plan?" I asked while raising my eyebrow

"Alright, Derek and me will storm the front while you use the hostage to keep any hostiles away use him as a bait only when situation turns ugly. Follow this and we will be safe with the pudding all ready to be devoured" Eddy said in a extremely serous tone

Frank and Derek nodded as I looked confused

"Alright you lost me there, what hostage? And what hostiles?" I asked

"Al this will hurt you more than it hurts me" Derek said as everyone took a step closer to me

"W-W-What?"

Their eyes seemed to shine with a bright red light

And that is when things got weird of should I say embarrassing?

Consider what ever you think when you are pulled by your best mate as he runs towards the dinning hall as he shouts "Alpha is in position!" and your other mates shouts back "This is bravo requesting immediate support!" Oh yeah all this is happening in your Dad's office...

Finally someone came to stop them or should I say hostiles?

"Frank what are you doing?" Jessica or Jess Frank's elder sister said quite embarrassed by her brothers act.

"Shit hostiles!" Frank as he pushed and I tripped over a low lying chair and fell down

"Al all you alright?" Jess said as she rushed to help me up.

"I-I-I am' I said as I massaged my head to relive the pain.

"Frank what the hell were you thinking?" Jess roared at his brother

"I-I-I was improvising!"

"Improvising?" Jess said

"They were trying to get to the dinning hall without being asked about their O.W.L results" I said

"Traitor!" Derek said

"When was I even a part of your group" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Anything going on here?" someone said

"Yes a lot" Jess said as she turned to face whoever was speaking

But instead all she did was gasp as she saw him

"James! When did you come back from Ireland?" Jess said as she hugged James who chuckled

"Easy love, I got back yesterday" He said as he grinned

James kissed Jess. While Frank and I turned away.

"Um.. PDA" Frank said as he said in a disgusted tone

"Personal digital assistant?" Jess said

Man this girl was even a bigger blood traitor than me, she spend all day with this new muggle technological stuff. It was no surprise she knew about these muggle stuff.

"I believe he meant Public display of affection" I said as I faked a cough

Jess blushed as she let go off James.

James however laughed it off.

After a short while of Jess's lecture James and I walked towards the bar while the rest of them went ahead to the dinning hall.

"So Al how many subjects did you get 0s in your O.W.L.S?" James asked

"All" I said not quite interested in the same topic I was talking about all day

James look at me in shock as his mouth fell open

"A-A-All?" he said

"Yeah" I nodded

"Damn Al, Mum said you did great bur did not really expect it to be that good" James said

"I didn't expect your reaction to be like that as well" I said

'What do you mean?" he said

"James I have been getting that response all that from every one, your the fun loving one of our family. I expected you to laugh it off"

He gulped

"Al, I made quite a few mistakes in my life"

"Mistakes?"

"I gave up my studies in my 5th just to fly around"

"Fly around? You mean Quidditch! And your bloody amazing at it too!" I said hoping that my brother who for reason was down would cheer up.

"Al, Dad wanted me to be an auror"

"An auror?"

"I let him down" he whispered

"No you did not!" I yelled

"Al, you know why I joined an Irish team and not a British team? Because I did not want to face him!"

"Whom?"

"Dad" he said as I fell silent

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"I wanted you to make a promise"

"about what?"

"That you will never consider quidditch as a career!"

"Of course, I was not really planning to do that anyway"

"Good and also since I was a failure remember-"

"Who's a failure?" A female voice interpreted James

Both of us turned to face our sister Lily holding a empty glass which she dropped the glass as she ran to hug James

"James when did you arrive?"

Right now I was more bothered by what she was drinking...

"Yesterday" He said as he smiled at her

"Then why didn't you come yesterday?"

"Come to think of it, yeah why didn't you come earlier?" I asked

James sighed, "I had to meet someone"

"Who" Lily asked

"Drop it Lily, I need to go find Mum and Dad too" He said as he rushed away

"Gee, he looks changed doesn't he?" Lily said

"Yeah, for reason I can't even recognize him" I said as I watched my brother walk away

Soon Lily and I joined the others in the Dinning hall.

Jess was talking to Rose who greeted me and Lily as she saw us. Derek and Eddy were all done eating and complaining and playing explosive snaps and Frank was watching them play.

Normally I would have joined them but now I had to sit with Rose. Since this was a small pact we had since our very first ministry party in our 1st year. As I sat down next to her, I noticed the blonde boy siting right next to me.

"Scorpius?" I said in a uncertain tune

"So got all 0s huh?"

"Y-Y-Yeah" I said quite uncertain to say anything else

He however remained bored as ever as he yawned.

"Scorpius, what did I tell you?" Rose glared at her boyfriend as he sighed

"Potter I am sorry for the trouble I caused you all these years" He said still not bothering to turn and face me.

"So you want something don't you?" I said

"How did you know?" Both He and Rose said

"Lucky guess" I said

Scorpius had not really believed me but Rose continued

"Well it's selfish of us to ask but we need you to tutor someone at Muggle studies"

I sighed, "Who?"

"My cousin Alice Greengrass" Scorpius said

Before I could reply Rose had seen someone and was calling that someone.

"Alice! Alice! Over here!" she said as she waved her hands in the air

The girl had long black hair tied in a ponytail and appeared as pale as Scorpius was. She was wearing a cocktail red dress.

"Hello" she said as she stretched out her hands

I shock it.

"Albus Potter" I said

"Alice Greengrass, pleasure to make your acquaintance"

She looked quite beautiful with her dark hair and blue eyes.

"I hear you did quite well in your O.W.L.S Albus"

"Yeah" I said

Seriously will people stop asking me about my O.W.L.S for once?

I noticed Scorpius and Rose had left probably to... nope can't think about it. This is will inflict my brain with some disturbing mental images.

"So why did a Slytherin such as yourself take Muggle studies?" I asked

She seemed slightly angry over my comment which I regretted

"I believe considering all of us Slytherin as critical to muggles is a stereotype "

"Not really since I never saw one Slytherin student in the Muggle studies in all my school years"

"Well then I am special, does that answer your question?"

I shrugged, "Guess it does"

"Good" she said as she folded her arms

"Hey Al where were you?" Frank said as he came through a hallway and saw me.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all" Alice said as she was about to leave

"So how about we meet in the Library twice a week?"

"Sure no problem" I said as I watch her leave

However before she left, she whispered in my ear which send shivers down my body

"Don't tell anyone in Slytherin about this"

As soon as she left Frank started his interrogation

"Spill" He said with a face which could make a terrorist start talking

I gulped

"Nothing just Rose made me tutor her for Muggle studies"

"Alice Greengrass? The Slytherin princess and Muggle studies?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too" I said as we too left the dinning hall and made our way to the others

"Al did you accept?" Rose asked as she saw me

I nodded

"See Scorpius I told he would didn't I?" Rose said the blonde boy in question just shrugged

"Oh so now you are accepting offers from a Slytherin are you Al?" Frank said. He glared at Scorpius

"It wasn't a deal it was a favour" Rose said as she tried to pull back Scorpius

"Oh yeah, I don't remember you doing Al any favours"

"Frank come on he's not worth it" I said

Frank was still angry but he walked off with me

"Why do you let your cousin and her douche boyfriend push you around?" He said

I turned away not facing him like the coward I am,

"She is my cousin Frank"

"What kind of cousin lets her boyfriend do this kind of thing"

"Look Frank, I know you are sticking up for me but drop it"

"Why Al are you going let them push you around everywhere?" He asked as his eyes seemed to almost blaze.

"Frank drop it"

He sighed, "honestly Al" He said but thankfully stopped talking about it.

"Where were you? We we were looking for you guys" Eddy said as He and Derek joined us.

"Not important, where were you two?' Frank said as he folded his arms

"Nothing man, just Eddy was hitting on this girl earlier, you know?" Derek said as he seemed utterly bored.

"There is no reason to tell him that" Eddy said as he scowled at Derek

"Everything is normal then" Frank said as we all nodded while Eddy continued to scowl.

"Hey what time is it?' I asked as I let out a yawn while we left out party and were going to the muggle parking lot.

"Its 3:00 am"

"Damn, I am going to miss my flight tomorrow" Derek panicked as he tried to find his car keys.

"Why do you even need to go back to US? School starts next week" I asked

"Got to meet my family, you know? We have these family reunions every once in a year"

Derek had this habit of saying 'you know?' all the time.

I nodded. For someone who has a blood reunion every freaking week, I perfectly understand Derek's position.

Derek was from US. He was not really a transfer student. The only magic academy that was in the same level as Hogwarts was Salem but that was a witch exclusive only.

Since his father was from England he came to study here.

"See you later guys and control your hormones Edwards!" he said as he drove off the parking lot mocking Eddy about his full name and his playboy attitude

Damn Derek just scored a double kill... its a muggle term used in video games...

"Don't call be by my full name ever!" Eddy shouted as Frank and I chuckled.

"So what now?" Eddy said as he sat down on a bench across the parking lot.

"Well, I am leaving soon as well" I said

"Ah, you must research on how to teach Hogwarts students muggle studies" Frank said

"I almost forgot about the deal with Alice" I admitted as I yawned lazily

"Um what Alice?" Eddy said as he looked confused

Oh right he hadn't figured it out yet

"Alice Greengrass, Al is going to tutor her on muggle studies" Frank said

"Nice Al, Alice is quite hot" Eddy said as punched me on my shoulder

"Seriously? You really should stop being a jerk, she is younger than me"

"By a year not much" Eddy said as Frank nodded

"Plus her 5th years are up so you are going to spend a lot of time tutoring her" Frank added

Why the hell is Frank on Eddy's side?

"Valid point there Frank!" Eddy said happily

A small alarm ringed off as Eddy shut it down on his phone.

"It's 3:15, Lets head back"

When we got there everyone was already leaving. Eddy rushed out when we got there as he figured his family had already gone. James was staying over at Jess's apartment. While Frank's parents were at Australia So Frank was staying over.

It was a quite drive back to our house in Godric's hollow.

And I said quite as in mum talking non-stop about some famous people she met while Lily was on her phone the whole time.

Women! I tell you they never shut up!

By 6 am in the morning we finally reached home. Lily ran off to hug her little Corgi puppy Aka Wikipedia which acted like a child away from a mother without Lily around.

I actually named that dog. While it was Lily's dog I suggested it be named after the muggle website I learned in muggle studies.

"Get some sleep boys, we are visiting Diagon Alley tomorrow" Mum said as we nodded too sleepy to protest.

As I entered my room I noticed there was a card which was on my bed.

My room was actually shared by me and James up until he sent off last year. He had quite a good name in quidditch as a seeker. Dad was quite proud of him. I seriously don't know why he thought he made a wrong decision.

There was two beds here one mine and one which used to be James.

Frank now had already fallen asleep.

I sighed as I opened the letter.

_AL,_

_Sorry that I could not tell you everything and actually not even talk to you much. I wanted to talk you tonight. But I figured you would need some sleep today so I dropped off at Jess. I want to talk to you Al. Meet me just outside Diagon Alley in muggle London. _

_James_

I reread the letter again and again as I tried to sleep. What did he want to tell me? There was obliviously more than simply being unhappy about simply not being a auror.

* * *

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! In this chapter I am going to talk a little about James and I am also going to introduce Oliver Woods. There is short scene with Alice too. Also I got 2 follows real quickly so yay! Also please review D:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Shopping at Diagon Alley like a boss**

I glanced my watch not for the first time as I stood outside a cafe.

Why the hell was James late? He was supposed to meet me at 5 pm sharp.

Figuring it would be dumb of me to just stand outside, I walked in.

One of the muggle waitress came up to me shortly after I took a seat next to a table which gave me perfect view of the entrance through a large window.

I ordered a burger even though I wasn't really hungry as I glanced to my watch again.

I sighed he was going to take a really long time and here I was without a phone. Not that I could call James he didn't have a phone but hey! I could have spend some time playing some games.

The waitress soon came up and served the burger with a big smile on her face.

My mind went off to how ridiculously hectic the morning was.

Me and Frank lost our Hogwarts letter which included the 6th year required items and mum had to sent an owl all the way to Rose.

While mum was going on and on about how I was forgetful, Lily was crying about leaving her pup behind.

Now, don't get me wrong I love animals. But spoiling a pet is same as not taking care of it. You will only invite misfortune if you keep feeding it a horrible diet. Plus wiki the dog was also found of mum and dad who spoiled the dog too. In short I was making sure he went on a healthy diet.

And back to the topic about mornings, my dad in this case was telling me that if I keep scoring like that Dad would have to throw more parties as a joke.

"Real encouraging dad" I had said as I actually thought he was right.

Now after all that drama, Frank had gone off to get drunk, Lily was shopping with mum, dad had left for work after finishing shopping for the books.

Finally I noticed two figures walk in the Cafe.

But immediately I could sense something was wrong...

Jess looked like she just cried or something and James looked devastated himself. The always smiling James was no longer there. Jess who I expected to be happy to see her boyfriend after 2 years was even more devastated.

I got a felling that whatever happened that something can't be said here

Without saying anything I got up and left and signaled them to follow,

They looked confused but I did not stop until I got a room rented at the Leaky Cauldron. I went ahead and place a silencio charm on all the walls and door and then finally sat down.

They both were siting on the bed while I was on the chair.

"So?" I said

There was silence for a long time until until James spoke.

"I have been dropped from the team, because I failed a drug test"

My mouth fell open in shock, how? James the one who valued fair play over anything else fail a drug test?

"So that is why you did not face Dad?"I whispered

James nodded

"So you are going to abandoned everything and be just a shut in or something?" I roared not even thinking about it as I had my hands around my brothers collar.

"N-N-No" He tried to say but I cut him off

"So why have you come back to England anyway?" I asked as my voice kept rising

"I-I-I don't know"

"Pathetic" I said sparing the small talk as he gulped

The next thing I know I started shaking his head vigorously without realizing it as my anger took control of me.

"What happened to the James who never backs down? What happens James? What happened?" I kept on roaring until Jess cut us off by.

"Stop it you are going insane!" she shouted.

There were tears in her eye as I let go of James who fell down on his knees.

"Sorry" I whispered unable to believe what I just did.

"I-I deserved it" he whispered

"James, I have to say this but I looked up to you as an inspiration much more than an elder brother but for the first time in my life I have seen even you can't always be the cheerful, smart, kind brother I thought you were" I said

"I KNOW I AM BEING A JERK SO STOP REPEATING!" He shouted,

This really got on my nerve for some reason. He was the one who was using drugs and got kicked form a team now he returns home and tell us we should shut up?

"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" I yelled back not even thinking of a good comeback

"Like what?" He said. His voice was lot calmer now but with more venom.

"Be a auror or something!"

"Ha! I am a failure Al, I dropped after I failed 5th year how am I supposed to be an auror!"

"Please calm down" Jess said as she timidly tried to stop us

"Alright fine, lets do this you promise something impossible and I do the same and we bet on it!" I said

"What?" He said. All of a sudden his angry voice was now surprised.

I smirked I had a perfect idea right now.

"Lets do it, you promise me you become an auror and I promise you something you can make me do" I said

Both James and Jess were thinking about something but then I saw a smile of triumph in James's. Ugh this can't be good.

"I want you to make hufflepuff win the quidditch hcup"

I stood rethinking the whole thing again and again. How did things end here?

"See, Al there are somethings impossible for certain people-"

"I accept" I said with a perfectly determined expression.

James laughed in a cold dark manner

"Well then this will be quite interesting, what does the winner get?"

I closed my eyes, damn it I didn't really think through this. My anger got the best of me.

"Actually drop the prize lets do it and then decide prizes because anyway none of use can ever complete our bets"

"We will see about that" I said as I helped him up to his feet

"Your chances in the quidditch is lower than me being a auror"

"Actually I think" Jess said taking both me and James by surprise

"You both need to work and help each other" she continued

"What do you mean?" we both said

"Al you help out James in his effort to be an auror and James can you help you in quidditch"

I thought about it, that wasn't really a bad idea

"What do you say James?"

James did not say anything as he nodded weakly

He suddenly got up.

"Lets start now, we are headed to the Diagon alley"

"why?"

"I am going to the Flourish and Blotts and you are going to quality quidditch supplies"

I gulped so he was serious... well actually he was after all serious was his middle name.

"So what are we even going to buy?" I asked as I followed him through the crowded alley.

Jess had actually thought it was a great idea to get James some inspiration to try to be an auror and was following us.

"Its for you to decide" he said as he stopped right outside Flourish and Blotts.

"But I don't know anything about quidditch!"

"Nor do I know anything about auror requirement so I have Jess to help me out"

I gulped

"That's not fair!"

"Al you realize this is a bet?" he said as he started to walk in

I whispered more to myself as he walked in, "shit just got real"

"Albus what are you doing here?" said a familiar voice as I had entered quality quidditch supplies

I turned around to see the familiar person was Oliver Wood.

"Oh, when did did you come back from Australia?"

"Just a while ago, from a portkey then I heard Frank and you were all here and I expected Frank to be here"

"Frank was in the pub earlier"

"Really?" Oliver sat as his eyes grew dark in anger, for some reason he could never deal with his son's drinking habits

"and Jess?"

"Oh she is Flourish and Blotts"

"Oh, is she?" he seemed to be lost in thought for a while then he asked the question I was hoping he would forgetting

"Al, I never knew you play quidditch" he said

"Oh of course I don't, but..."

"But what?"

"I want to start" I said with a determined expression

"Alright what position?"

I gulped, "I was hoping I could first get the basics of flying around first"

"Fair enough" he nodded

"So do you have a broom?"

Broom huh? I thought... I had my own custom made Hawkwind, then again it was too hard to control. But of course it will be difficult to handle any broom...

"any broom besides your custom made one" He said which snapped me out of my thoughts

"Um.. why exactly can't use my custom made ones?"

"You made your broom too difficult to handle for a beginner"

"Well, I don't really any brooms besides my one" I replied honestly

He looked at me for a while as though he was studying me.

"Here this one will be perfect" he said showing me a broom

One of the workers there saw me and came to show it to me

"A Cleansweep Eleven sir?" He asked

Oliver nodded

After buying that broom Oliver helped me pick up some safety accessories.

"So what made you want to try quidditch?"

"I don't really know..."

"Is it the fact James came back?"

"Maybe"

"Its good you have the calling, practice hard and you can improve" he said

I thanked him as I left the store to get back

I Fell down on my bed in the Leaky Cauldron tired of carrying a massive broom all the way here.

I heard footsteps of someone coming up as I noticed someone come up. That someone was sounding real angry

"Why are you always so pissed off? It could be a fresh start" Jess said

"You know how I am going to fail at this" James said as he entered the room,

"Ah, you got here faster did you?" He said then his eyes fell on my broom

"A Cleansweep Eleven, I didn't know they even produced them nowadays"

"Whatever, I just need Hufflepuff to get the cup right? So hard can it be?"

James laughed while Jess looked nervous

"Lets say Hufflepuff are always and I mean always butchered"

"Also, they could never really play since Cedric played there"

"Um... Cedric who?"

"Not important" He said.

For the next hour for so there was silence as Jess had gone out to meet her dad as soon as I told her about it. She found Frank drunk in the pub and had dragged her along. As he kept shouting

"Help, the aliens have abducted me!"

James and I were now both starring at our 'life changing' new purchases.

Until James sopke up

"Jess dumped me"

"What?" I almost shouted

He sighed

"Knew you would react this way"

"But why?"

"Look Al she has a good carer in front of her she isn't going to waste it with someone like me" he said

For some reason I could fell the pain vibrating through his body

What kind of girlfriend leaves his boyfriend in such a situation?

I wanted to question him.. Tell him he is wrong about Jess... But right now James had enough worries for a lifetime. I was not going to add more.

I merely said "Don't regret it later"

He nodded

Pretty soon it was late and Jess and James did not want anyone to know about their break up and so were still living together until James who was going to Germany to 'meet a friend'. The rest of us went back home

The week passed uneventful as Frank went back to his home. The last week we spend it at Eddy's as Derek and Frank had come over too.

"So here we are 7 hours away from boarding the Hogwarts express and still no idea of how to spice up this year" Frank said.

"I telling you Frank lets see if who can the most girls this year" Eddy said

"Not fair for Al" Derek said

I ignored that comment, because this was the perfect time to break the news

"Well actually I already made a bet"

"And with whom exactly?" Frank asked

"Not important but this bet involves us all"

"Oh, and what it?" Derek asked with full interest

"I made a bet that Hufflepuff will win this year the quidditch cup"

There was silence for a few seconds after which Eddy and Derek burst out laughing while Frank went into deep thought.

"Al, I know about house pride and thing but Hufflepuff can't win! We don't even have enough players!" Eddy said in between his laughter

"That is kind of true, Kevin and Tom left last year" Frank admitted

Without even wasting a second I dropped a receipt on the bed we were all sitting on

They saw it and their laughter died ...

"You purchased a broom?" Frank said as he continued to stare at the receipt

"Yeah" I said

"Seriously who did you have this stupid bet with?" Derek said

"Someone important... who just had to go through a lot"

I jumped off the bed as I stared outside the window

It was raining, it had the kind of atmosphere things were going to get interesting soon...

With only 7 hours left only thing left was just to hope James was felling better now...

"Al you took your time haven't you?" Lily asked making a unhappy expression.

"Sorry Lily here have some candy" I said as I gave her a chocolate bar I had

With great delight she ate it. And then burst out with a smile as she said "Thanks Al!"

Now Lily was fourteen and was quite short but still acted in an extremely feminine fashion and had the... assesses to get guys after her, so for the last year I have been extremely over protective of her.

"Oh your friends are here too" she said suddenly her voice going down.

"Hey Lily" Frank greeted

Lily blushed as she simply nodded.

Eddy smirked while Derek too had a smug expression

"Lily its rude not to say hi back to someone" I said as the two continued to smirk while Frank looked confused

"H-H-Hi" she stammered out before running off saying "Oh no! I forgot something back in the car!"

"Does your sister not like me?" Frank asked

"Oh shut up you blonde idiot" I said as Derek and Eddy burst out laughing

"Hey, that's offensive!" He said

"It seriously is not for someone like you" I said as we found an empty compartment

"Why?" he said "I have a felling you are talking about something which happened with your sister?"

Eddy, Derek and I clapped.

As Eddy pretended to whip off a fake tear

"Our sarcasm paid off"

"Is it about the thing she left in the cab?"

I sighed as Eddy and Derek again continued to laugh,

"What an idiot"

"Anyway I need to go check on my cousin see you all in an hour or so" I said as Frank looked confused

"To be fair, the only person I could trust Lily with was Frank... I mean come on I hate people who argue about best friend dating your sister. Sure it fells like a backstab, but think about it... He will take care of her and its not your place to control your sister's life.

"I wouldn't enter if I were you" Alice said I was about to enter the compartment door

"mental images" she said as she smiled

I groaned

"Hey he is my cousin too!"

"Always with the girls isn't she?"

"Tell me about it" She said as she slide down the compartment wall and sat down on the train floor I followed the same suit.

"So may I ask you something?" I asked

"You already are:" she said with a smile

"I have one more question" I said with a commanding voice

She chuckled, "How about you ask me a question and then I ask you one?"

"That was your question, I said yes and I ask what will it achieve?"

"Us getting to know each other better, my question what was your first question?"

"Why are you interested in muggle science?"

She looked away towards the window in front of her...

"Albus do you know why I use Greengrass as a title even though legally I should use Zabini?"

"Because your mom divorced Blaze Zabini but you remained with your Father along with ever changing list of children and wife"

She turned around so fast that I staggered back, "How did you know?"

"You live with your dad and your dad is a playboy that is public knowledge not really something which is a deep secret."

"Well then you are absolutely right, but do you know why she was divorced?"

"Not really"

"She gave up all her magic practices to be a muggle studies professor at Hogwarts"

"But-" I started but she cut me off

"Father divorced her and falsely accused her of still conducting various death eater practices"

"She is now-"

But she cut me off again, "She is in Azkaban"

"That is why I am going to do what she failed at doing" she said

"Be a muggle studies professor?"

"No say screw you dad practically"

I laughed as I got up and held out my hand for her to get up.

"Then I shall be your guide at this quest, princess" I said rather cheekily as she laughed as she held my hand allowing me to pull her up.

"Well then they are still at it, I am going to head back up to my compartment" she said as she smiled one last time before walking away.

I turned around and walked a short distance before noticing Derek was starring at me with his mouth open in shock he had 2 cans of Pepsi with him.

I sighed as I reached up to grab one can

"How much did you hear?'

"Dude you two are like in a Romeo and Juliet kind of situation where she hates her father right?"

I threw out the Pepsi in my mouth as the liquid touched the floor fell down I nearly screamed

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"but she said screw her father and you called her Princes!"

I gulped this was going to take a whole lot of time to fix.

* * *

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! In this chapter will introduce the other house seeker and captains and also some more drama and finally show Al in his first ever attempt to fly. I have recived a few favorites and some follows but still 1 review only. Please review D: Thanks to Ofred for the review.**

**CHAPTER 3: Running 75 laps like a boss**

It had been a week since we arrived at Hogwarts. I had managed to convince Derek about what real happened with me and Alice. He promised not to tell anyone about her relationship with her dad.

"Gee, I kinda fell sorry for her" He had told me.

Class had been going on as normally I got a letter from Jess as she said James was now in Germany.

"To meet an old professor" he had said before leaving Jess

Though I was still worried about James right now I was with everyone else in the Hufflepuff table for breakfast.

"Hey Al" Frank said though he was looking somewhere else

"Yeah?"

"Since you are going to try and win the cup let me show you around the team"

I nodded as he turned to face the table right of us,

"Gryffindors, captain Fred Weasley and seeker Violet McLaggen" He said

Fred was my cousin so I knew him well but this girl... She literally was like the queen here. She was here for breakfast with makeup. And not any makeup it was one of those really expensive ones you get from those fancy muggle parlors. She was surrounded by friends or more like admiring boys and jealous girls...

She had brown hair which appeared to shine.

"She seemed to be a bit full of herself" I commented

Frank laughed

"Trust me she is more than just a bit but..." He said before falling silent

"But what?"

"She has the skills to be full of herself, she is an amazing seeker"

I nodded

"In the Ravenclaw table" he said pointing to the table where quite a few people were studying

"We have Lysander Scamander as captain and April Davis as seeker"

He pointed to two blondes were both studying as well. Lysander was actually a good mate of mine. Back when I was a kid I used to go over his place and play together. Though we lost contact after we got into different houses we still were friends.

However this girl April she was interesting... According to Frank she was the heir to the Davis fortune which was build by Roger Davis an established business men who owned his own quidditch team.

April like Violet was surrounded by boys and appeared popular but unlike Violet she appeared as more of a shy and secretive type. She had slightly curly blonde hair.

"And finally" Frank said as though he was saving the best for the last

"The Slytherin captain Scorpius Malfoy and seeker Blaze Zabini Jr."

"Them, huh?"

"They are the most sexist team ever, they don't allow girls to enter" Frank added

"Hey checking out the teams I see" Eddy said as he and Derek took their usual seats in the table

"How can you sleep so long?" I said as I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Screw that, when will you start flying?"

"This evening" I replied as I grabbed my copy of the daily prophet.

Though it was shut down on charges on being used during the war as a way to breed hatred for the muggle born; now several people reestablished it including my mum who now was the chief editor of the quidditch section.

"Anything interesting?" Derek asked

"The usual" I replied as I tried to just quickly go through the news capsules until I caught something...

Daphne Greengrass accused of practicing death eater arts is now sentenced to death under the new act of...

I stopped reading as my interest fell on the 3 words 'sentenced to death'.

I turned around to see Alice in the Slytherin table, nearly in tears, her face was red as three boys were laughing at her and Scorpius was defending her.

"Blaze drop it" Scorpius said trying to stop the older boy

"Bug off Scorpius" Said the one of three boys

I recognized him to be Jerry Banks a beater from Slytherin well reputed for his brutal strength. His other twin brother Sean Banks laughed.

"So Greengrass tell me about your mum, I am intrigued to know more" Blaze said trying to hide his amusement.

What the hell? Scorpius was his captain why the hell was he not doing anything about it?

I had to stop this... But if I go just to defend Alice he would literally kick my ass... In situations like this its important you use the high powered brain of yours.

My solution was to act as though you want to give him something and then try to make him drop he subject of bullying her.

Now a thing to grab his attention was not a problem I had quite a few... I had this real cool book I enchanted which actually spoke the person's thought, this could actually get his interest off her for a while and I could grab her and run off.

"Wait here for a second, don't interfere" I said sharply to Frank and the others as I walked towards acting real cool, damn I am good.

All eyes fell on me as I reached Blaze.

"Oh trying to interfere Potter?"

"I have something for you" I said as I threw the book to him.

Thing is the book's cover changes to what the owner needs to read the most...

So the next moment he had caught the book, the book lighted up with a big green light as it displayed

'16 ways to stop being a bullying git'

And if that was not enough the book shouted out. " I am hopping you know how to read at least"

"oooohhhh" Everyone form the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor said as even teachers were too stunned to see someone stand up to Blaze. The Ravenclaws had amazed expression while for some reason even the Slytherin were looking amused

"How dare you Potter? How dare you mock me!" He shouted

"I-I-I" began but the book cut me off

"He ain't mocking you dummy, he is saying you should just go back home because no one like's you, you little twerp!"

"Be calm, be calm" I whispered to myself as his face became red with anger.

Scorpius was looking amused and Alice was looking shocked

but the book, oh no it just can't stop

"It must hard for having such a half-brother, Alice" It said

Apparently Blaze could not stay calm any longer as he hit a curse right at me. But I manged to block it with a shield charm then the book took control

"Wow, Blaze my dad's mum is better at magic then you and she's fucking dead!"

Everyone in the hall burst out laughing including Scorpius , I am so happy you are enjoying this, oh don't mind the fact your twisted little teammate is going to kill me later...

"You will pay for this Potter, you will pay!" He said as the banks twins who were also trying to hide their laughter dragged him off.

Then the book gave his last strike

"I am sorry Blaze please don't go crying to your dad"

I blushed severely as everyone was laughing some of them even cheered me

I said "meet at the library at 8:00" to Alice before walking off to the Hufflepuff table where Frank, Eddy and Derek were laughing too as the congratulated me

"Where did that come from?" Eddy said

"That was awesome!" Derek said

"Dude you really changed this year" Frank said

"Whatever, classes got to go!" I said as I left the great hall I could all eyes were on me.

Right now I have to take my mind off this, first class was Charms. Maybe I can forget about this whole thing in class...

Rest of the morning went on as usual even Slytherin people were happy I stood up against Blaze. Despite all the girls who randomly approached me things went on normally as I left the transfiguration classroom.

"And I must say Potter, even I was not at all shocked too see you get perfect scores everywhere in your O.W.L.S" said McGonagall as I smiled and left after class had gotten over.

I had to now meet Alice now in the library. I had gone through enough people praising me about how I stood up to Blaze in the great hall including Scorpius which was quite shocking.

As I walked through the hall to the library I was stopped by my sister Lily who was with two others girl who blushed when I came near Lily.

"Albus, you looked really cool this morning!" she said with her usual smile

I nearly chocked, "cool?" I said

"Yeah the way you dealt with that bully without even loosing your cool, while your hands were all braced up in your pockets like one of those cool characters from movies and-" she trailed off but something made me realize why I was getting a lot of girls hitting on me today...

I smirked...

"Well, Lily if you read though the daily prophets well you can find out why I did what was needed to be done" I said as I smiled while running my hand through my hair.

The two girls blushed even more as I was about to walk away with a smile Lily stopped me

"What daily prophet?"

"I promised not to tell, Lily" I said as I offered her a genuine smile this time

She looked confused for a second before nodding and smiling as I walked away.

Lily was the type of girl who smiles all the type seeing her not smiling usually meant something was wrong.

As I entered the Library quite a few people stared at me. I ignored them as I found Alice reading a book she had opened on her lap.

"silencio" I whispered

I fell down on the seat opposite to her.

I cleared my throat which got her attention

"Oh, when did you arrive?" she asked as she blushed

I didn't really expect her to blush but I ignored it.

"Just now really-" but she cut me off

"Thank you for this morning" she said

I shrugged her compliments off

"I was surprised Scorpius didn't do anything"

She smiled, "he already is doing a lot"

"A lot huh?"

"You wouldn't believe" she said as chuckled weakly while I had to really admire her strength to brace the news of her mum.

"A-Are you afraid of your mother's fate?"

"My mum always told me, she was going to die there" she said as she turned to face the window

"It was only a matter of time, she had said"

"So you still want to continue?" I asked as I nervously ran my hand over my hair again

"Of course" she said

The next 3 hours or so I spend it teaching her about, muggle chemistry about organic chemistry which thanks to muggle meme sites I could summering as carbon being a whore.

I fell down exhausted over my day on my usual spot at the great hall for dinner. Derek was the only one there.

He smirked as he saw me coming

"And how is our hero?"

"Bug off Derek" I said as he chuckled

"you know that was very Gryffindor of you"

"Yeah, I guess it was" I said hoping he would buy my lie.

"Oh guess who graced us by his presence?" Frank said as he and Eddy arrived

"Shut up"

They all laughed as we kept on talking about useless stuff like rise in gay marriage in Germany and the condition of Japanese nuclear infrastructure after the tsunami, yeah I am not kidding we talk about the most useless things ever.

"Anyway, Al I think we need to get a little practice today, you know flying around?"

"Now? Its 11:00 pm"

"That's the best part a midnight adventure" Eddy said excitedly

"An adventure to the detention room, sure" I said

"Al you were the one set to win this year"

I sighed

"What if one of us is caught?"

"survival of the fittest" frank said as he shrugged

"When ?"

"In an hour or so" Eddy said as he began to eat his desert knowing that he managed to convince me.

"Why do I even hang out with you guys" I said

"Because you love us!" Eddy said as though it was the most obvious thing of the world

I snorted as Frank and Derek got into an argument about the fall of Microsoft consoles in Japan, Here we go again.

Staying up late in a cold night is never fun and staying up in such a night learning how to fly was worse...

Sure, it was for my own good but still it was cold as fuck...

"Alright Al first of all I want you to hold out your hand towards the broom and say up, like this" Frank said as he demonstrated.

I watched as the broom came up and he caught it wit his hand and proceeded to mount it.

"Why don't you just pick it up?" I questioned

"Why don't you just use any wand?" Frank asked in an irritated tone.

"The wand will go haywire and kill the user?"

"Exactly just in this case it will be the broom now do it" he ordered

"Up" I said in a bored tone

The broom jumped a bit but did not really come up,

"Put some more feeling into it" Frank ordered again

"Up" I said

This time too the broom jumped but failed

Frank looked at me for a while, "Run 5 laps around the pitch then say up again"

"Why?"

"Trust me it will help"

I sighed before beginning to run. I certainly did not have an athletic body, I was not really fat or slim just normal...

I finally stopped as I reached up the broom and said "up". This time it came up a bit more but did not really reach up to me.

"10 laps" Frank sad

"10?" I said not believing what he just said

Frank nodded and I started running again

By morning I had literally ran 75 laps around the pitch and was breathing heavily as I reached the broom.

Frank was still in the same position and Derek and Eddy had gone back up the common room.

"Up" I whispered. I was still fighting from air as it finally rose.

Frank got up as he noticed me holding the broom which I had now mounted.

"Congratulation you manged to tame the broom.."

"But why did it not rise earlier?" I asked

"The broom decided you were not worthy of its ownership" he said

"So after I ran 75 laps what does it proves?"

"Al, you just showed your broom your speed and endurance the broom was impressed and gave its ownership to you"

I turned around to face the broom that had now rose at exact distance for my foot to mount it as easily as possible.

Wow, I was impressed as I got up on the broom. I seriously did never know about a broom selecting the wizard.

"So, now I can ride it?"

"Try" Frank said in an amused tune

I should have taken the hint.

Less than 5 seconds airborne I had crashed.

"Damn Al, your good . I had half a second airborne time when I first flew" Frank said as he offered me his hand to pull me up from the ground.

"And I thought I finally had this shit" I said as he laughed

I am going to send a letter to my dad asking for a training program.

"Do that" I said as we made our way back to the common room.

"As a matter of fact, there will be a rush in the owlery soon so lets go right now I have a letter to send myself"

"I didn't finish writing the letter yet" Frank said as he yawned

"How hard can it be? Just write- give me a training program for newbie players"

He sighed, "I guess you are right, who are you writing to?"

"James" I said

"James huh? Even Jess lost contact with her since James dumped her..."

I froze... I had a felling James was the one who dumped Jess not Jess but for it to be true...

"What?"Frank asked

"Nothing, what did your sister say?"

"She said James kept blaming himself for some reason and didn't want Jess to get involved with these nasty type of people you know?"

"What nasty type of people?"

"You don't know? Jess said James told you as well, she told me back when I had gone with her to meet Dad at Diagon Allry"

"Yeah, cut to the chase what people?"

"Well actually James was accused of match-fixing and was dropped from his team so he went to Germany for a few days where he had joined this underground broom racing foundation"

"Wait, an underground organization?"

"Yeah, apparently he made quite a few enemies there after he started betting and lost a fortune""

"but what about him failing at a drug test?"

"Um.. I don't know what you are talking about"

"So James lied to my face and Jess did nothing about it..."

"What did James say?" he inquired

"He went into depression and started drugs failed a test got out of the team and was now unemployed" I said in quite a hurry

"Well Jess told me, that was what he was telling other around to convince them otherwise" Frank said as he shrugged

"Now go ahead write that letter, here is his address got it from Jess" He said giving me a small piece of paper where he wrote down the address

I wrote the letter quite briefly but it exhibited the pain at being lied and anger I felt right now...

"So sleep now?" he asked the most obvious question ever

Being a Friday or should I say Saturday now? We had no class so we could get some sleep. Frank, Derek, Eddy and I shared a dorm. Eddy and Derek had fallen asleep as I just instantly fell asleep as I fell on the ed despite the anxiety I felt over James.

it was half past 12 when I woke up. Frank as still sleeping and Eddy and Derek who had woke up were not in the dorm.

I quickly took a shower and walked down to the Hall where joined Eddy and Derek.

"how did it go?" Derek asked

"managed this whole up thing and flew 5 seconds"

"That's good it took me 1 week with the up" Eddy said

"Really? 75 laps 1 week?"

"75 laps? Damn you got it easy" Derek laughed

"how much did you guys have?"

" 1000 laps and 500 push ups and sit ups and several other exercises"

I nearly chocked, "impossible!"

"We are Hufflepuff for a reason" Eddy said as he laughed

However our talking was interrupted by Frank who come down and was looking really exited...

"Al, remember when I told you a broom chooses a user?" He asked as he saw me

"Yeah" I said not figuring what he was playing at

"Well it does not apply for you. You can fly all brooms!" he nearly shouted

Both Derek and Eddy were gave me is-he-crazy look

"See Albus, I said you tamed a beast so quickly last night that even for a professional it would be impossible!"

"My dad did it too" I said

"Your dad is Harry Potter that does not count"

"what do you mean to say?"

"Look I talked to dad, and he says that he just randomly picked a broom for you because he thought you were just joking around and now you managed to fly it!"

"maybe it happened to be the perfect boom for me?"

"Its not Al, dad researched about it and found you were perfect opposites!"

"So that means?"

"You require almost 100 times less time to master any broom!" He said

Eddy and Frank gulped while I looked confused

"what happens then?"

"Al you can use the most powerful broom and be able to defeat everyone!"

"Yeah but now I am supposed to do the up thing again?"

Frank sighed, "come with me for a second"

he dragged off until we reached the pitch where he made a stack of several brooms.

"Say up" he said

"up" I said

and instantly almost half of the brooms rose...

"see that is natural talent!"

"How does it help in a match?" I asked

"Consider a duel where one can use all wands?"

"Holy shit!" I said

"exactly holy shit here too" Frank nodded

"with your natural talent Hufflepuff chance to win just got high!"

* * *

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! This is chapter 4 finally up I wrote this more than 5 times but was not happy with it and rewrote it again and again. Still I am not really happy with it. I am planning to edit it after I hit 10 chapters or so...**

**And in this chapter – several new characters! And Al with a short scene of him flying!**

**Thanks to Gakon for the review (You made me smile)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Overcoming your fears like a boss**

* * *

"Settle down please!" Slughorn said as the 6th year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor entered the class

"As you know, for the last week we have had theory so now for this week we will have practicals"

Everyone groaned as I saw Frank, Eddy and Derek trying their best to get a seat near me. I was the best in potions so they always tried to group up with me.

"However this year I will select the groups" Slughorn said with a smile.

I was not amused by this. Every time Slughorn paired it would always end up with me with some dumb partner to make it fair.

5 minutes later we all got various partners, my partner was a girl named Ashley. She seemed really happy to pair up with me for some reason.

"Hi, you must be Al" She said with a big as she extended her hand

I shock it, "Glad, to meet you Ashley Corner"

She looked shocked, "How do you know my title?"

"Well since we did have the same class for the past 6 years" I shrugged

She smiled as she tossed out her potions book as we were about to start..

At the end of the class, I found out her potion brewing skill was actually good. We managed to complete the basic stuff like cutting the ingredients quickly which gave us a head start and soon we finished the potion which earned us a lot of 'what talent!' speech from Slughorn.

By the end of period I found myself happy that I pared up with her. However she kept on smiling which was kind of creepy...

As I was cleaning up one of her friend came up to Ashley.

"Ashley!" the girl said as she walked over but stopped when she saw me.

"Potter is it?" She said with venom in her voice

"Yeah" I said as I noticed Ashley look tense

"And you must be Violet McLaggen?"

"Yes,the one and only" she said with intense pride

I sighed as I noticed Frank signaling me, "Well then see you next class Ashley" I said as I left

"What Frank?" I said

"I want you to meet someone" he said as he made me follow him

I followed me to the lake where he finally decided to tell me what he was doing here.

"We are here to meet the captain"

"Captain who?"

"The captain of hufflepuff you idiot!"

"Oh, yeah" I said. I had quite forgotten about finding out who our own captain was. Anyway it was a matter of time until I came to who he was anyway

A boy who looked older me stood up from one of the benches when he saw us. Unlike other hufflepuff he wasn't really smiling or anything he looked emotionless.

"Hey Zack" Frank greeted

"So he is the one huh?" he said as he saw me.

"Yeah, he is the one"

"Name's Zack" He said

"Albus Potter" I said

"So you are the one who can master any broom"

"Well I can make them go up if you mean"

He laughed

"So you tried flying?"

"Yeah I managed 5 seconds" I said hoping he would clap like Eddy and Derek did

"So you fear heights huh?"

"What? How did you know?" I was quite taken back while Frank looked confused

It was true, the main reason I stayed 5 seconds was because that was the time taken for my broom to go up until I got dizzy and crashed.

"The average time for a person spend airborne when he first flies is 1 second you took 5"

"Isn't that good?" Frank asked looking even more confused

"Nope, it means 5 seconds is his limit"

"Well then those that mean I can only play for 5 seconds?"

"Nope"

"Then what do you suggest?" Frank asked

"Well, either he drops quidditch or he learns to over come his fears."

"And how do you think I do that? Therapy?"

"Actually yeah" He said

"huh?"

"For now lets get to the quidditch pitch" Frank interrupted again

"Ravenclaws got it today" Zack said

"We can improvise now come on!'

15 minutes later we were in the quidditch field when Lysander spotted me.

"Hey Al, something up?' He asked.

I noticed even April Davis was with him.

"Hey, how long until you guys are done?"

He looked confused, "We still have 15 minutes why?"

"No reason, we just need to borrow some of the supply" Zack cut in

Lysander obliviously suspicious of what we were up to nodded.

"Well then sorry for the intrusion, we will be out of your way now" Zack said as he signaled Frank and me to follow us.

We reached the supply room and then Zack finally asked the question I was still trying to figure out before he asked...

"Which position Al?"

I knew that even Frank wanted to know this.

"I don't know" I replied honestly

"Well we could try you out for all the position to see the one best for you" Frank said

"Wouldn't that consume a lot of time?"

"What other choice do we, here put this on" Zack said as he threw me a small armor type of shirt

"We are going to try you out for the basic conception first"

"So what do I do?"

"You will overcome your fears by simply acting on instincts" Zack said as he pulled out a bludger from a pile of other waste.

"So what do you suggest?"

"For now loose that slow ass broom"

Within the time time I spend changing into the armor and find a perfect broom, a old model of the firebolt, the Ravenclaw team had left and the pitch area was clear for us to use.

"Frank I want you to hit the bludger at Al with all you got"

Frank nodded as I tried to master my confidence as I notice Frank aim the bludger at me.

He let out a slight grunt as he hit the bludger at me.

I manged to pull away a bit but stung me on my left hand. However it was not over.

Frank manged to hit a second one at me right on my left leg.

I grunted as the bludger pushed back after the impact.

"Focus Al you are supposed to dodge them!" Zack shouted

"Really? I would have never known" I said sarcastically.

Frank did not wait as he shot another bludger at me.

Right now there was only 1 way to dodge it- going up. But if I go up, I am sure I am going to get dizzy, but this isn't time to think!

With that thought I closed my eyes and pulled my broom up and dodged the bludger perfectly.

Frank laughed when he noticed my eyes

"Lets see how long you can keep your eyes closed" He said as he threw another bludger at me.

However for a second everything seemed to have gone in slow motion when I finally opened my eyes however it wasn't the dizziness I felt, it was the fear of the bludger closing on me.

The bludger soared closer to me and Frank like the good friend he was wasted no time in shooting 2 more bludgers at me.

Each one of them was coming towards me in different altitudes and different speed. A well executed trick by Frank basically traps me right now unless...

At this situation where 2 seconds felt like an hour as I watched the bludger get closer and closer I had an idea...

Not caring how reckless it was I dived down...

The bludger 1 which was at highest altitude followed me down and hit bludger 2 and caused the impact to go down and hit bludger 3 and it staggered for a second until all there of them were in the same altitude and same speed.

As the bludgers now all there pursued me all together I went way down until I was barley inches away from the ground and pulled away almost hitting the ground but as for the bludgers they hit the ground hard and dug deep into it.

The movement of the bludgers were now now-existent because they were now trapped with soil which caused the rotating motion to stop.

I smirked at Frank's unbelieving face as I landed.

"That was awesome!" Frank said

"To think a newbie like you could perform a Wronski Feint" Zack said as he smiled for the first time.

"Man I didn't even know Wronski Feint was even possible to avoid bludgers"

"Wronski Feint was not the reason I managed to stop the bludgers"

"Huh?" Frank asked as Zack looked away and went to collect the bludgers. I got the feeling he already knew...

"A object like a bludger is set on human objects so in any case it can't stop for a fake dive as in Wronski Feint"

"Then?" He asked

"bludgers are simply enchantment iron balls based on one's magical power"

"Okay you lost me there, what power?"

"The power one uses to craft the speed of the bludger"

"So?"

"I simply tried to lower the speed as much as possible so the bludger runs out of magic and it's enchantment runs out"

"And how did you do it?"

"Muggle Science"

"What?"

"I manged to get the bludger to hit each other and collide together."

"That was?"

"Loss of speed due to momentum also then I piled them up at the same altitude then."

"But the bludgers kept moving!"

"Yes, because they are magical objects, So I dived down. This is when gravity comes in"

"So they moved from low to high gravity" Frank said.

I smiled

"So it could not stop when I pulled up"

"How come the bludger moved even though it collided against each other but stopped when it hit the ground!"

"the bludger had a force of attraction on me which it caused it to move towards me moreover it had gravity working for it since I was moving down."

"Well why doesn't the bludger just stop in game!"

"Because there are 14 players out there the so the numbers of things attracting the bludger is more"

"Y-Y-You figured all these stuff stuff within your first time flying?"

"Not really I knew about enchantments, I did craft my own broom making a bludger is just child's play for me all I need is to reverse the process to make it stop"

He glared at me, I had to admit for a second even I was impressed with myself.

"Look's like you did it" Zack said as he brought the bludger which were now in a case

"Did what?"

"Overcome your fears"

"Now that you mentioned it" I thought for a second

"I really did it" I said not not believing what I just did.

Frank and Zack grinned as I went into hysterical fits shouting "holy shit! I did it!"

"Fear will always be replaced my friend" Zack said

"What do you mean?"

"You feared heights but at that moment you feared the fact you were going to be hit by the bludger that was what caused you to work against your fear of heights"

"ever considered working as a therapist?"

He laughed

"So then Al" Zack asked as we made our way back to the hufflepuff common room

"Yeah?"

"Your position?"

"To be honest I did not really give a thought about it"

"Well, actually I have something in my mind"

"Seeker" Frank interrupted

"A seeker huh?"

"Al you can't argue what you performed was an amazing Wronski Feint"

"Yeah but Frank a seeker, that's a lot of responsibility"

"Regardless of your position" Zack said after a long silence

"You made it into the team"

"That's the first step" I said

"Tomorrow we have the pitch, be present I am going to introduce you to the team"

"We are also recruiting a keeper and a chaser if you play seeker"

"Then the players are – Zack, Derek, Eddy, Me and Frank... I ALREADY KNOW THE BLOODY TEAM!" I shouted

"Actually if you play seeker, we might have a chance to win."

"Really?" I said

"I have my eye set on a 4th year for the keeper position"

"Who?"

"Your cousin Hugo"

"Hugo?"

"Yeah, he does have talent like his father but just like him he has a confidence problem"

"So we are going to recruit Hugo" I said more to myself then them.

"Yeah" Frank said

Feeling too tired to discuss anything I fell asleep as soon as I fell down on my bed in my dorm.

"So Al you are now officially a member of the team?" Eddy said as we were in our usual spots for breakfast

"Yeah I gave it a lot of thought this morning, I decided like hell why not? I am going to be a seeker" I sad

Eddy and Derek cheered as Frank said, "Don't forgot us as you make it big"

I laughed

"So right now we need a keeper and a chaser" Eddy said

"Yeah and we need Al to practice seeking more"

"Yeah, actually I got a whole damn training schedule from Dad" Frank said

"Nice" I said

"Hey" Zack greeted us when he came in the hall

"Hey" I said lazily

"Al, I need to tell you something about being seeker"

"Go ahead"

"The Gryffindor seeker do you know her?"

"Violet? Yeah I had a conversation with her but turned out she hates me for some reason"

"Yeah, well there is a reason she hates you"

"What?" I asked

"Al, I was your brother James was in the same year with me during his 5th year"

"So?"

"He had dumped Violet, apparently she was just a nerd meant to be used"

"What Violet? Nerd?"

"That was exactly what she was"

"Well, looks like all the respect I had for James is just destined to be blown away"

"She really did change actually" Eddy said as she starred at her at the gryffindor table

"Wait how do you guys know about it?"

"Because we have eyes?" Derek suggested

"Seriously how come you never noticed Violet before?"

"What do you mean?"

"She used to always be second each year in grades after you"

"I never really noticed who was second" I admitted

"As expected, when did you first notice her?"

"That day when Frank first told me she played seeker"

"Anyway" Zack said

"She will consider a match with you personal and will do anything to beat you so I want you to stay alert"

I turned around towards around towards the Gryffindor table and I noticed for the first time that unlike my assumption she seemed to only talk with Ashley and no one else...

"So can you talk to Hugo?" Zack said which snapped me out of my thoughts

"Yeah, but well he has this confidence problem so I don't think I can do much"

"Just try once" Zack said

"So practice today?" Eddy asked Zack

Zack nodded

"Well then See you guys later" I said as I finished my glass of pumpkin juice about to go

"Where are you going?" Derek asked

"Library"

"Why?"

"You know that thing"

"Oh, yeah go ahead" Derek said

"What thing?" Zack asked

"Not-" I began but Derek cut me off

"Tutoring Alice Greengrass"

"There was no reason to tell him that!" I said

"Wait why are you tutoring Alice Greengrass?"

"Long story in short I am doing it as a favor"

"Well Al, you know this can be helpful" Zack said looking thoughtful

"How?"

"Maybe you can get information out of the Slytherin team from her"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Frank immediately agreeing

"That's what I was trying to say!" Eddy added

"Yeah Al, it will be easy for you,"

"No way!" I shouted

"Why?" Zack asked

I tried to think of a reason but all I managed to do was stammer

"What?" Zack said looking confused

"Nothing now I am off"

This time as I walked no one stopped me.

As I entered the library I noticed Alice in her usual table looking thoughtful

"Are you always lost in thoughts like that?" I said as I fell down on the seat opposite to her

She smiled, "When my tutor is late I have no choice"

"So lets start"

After 2 hours of muggle maths, we were done

"Well you know my mock test for muggle studies is up"

"When exactly?"

"Tomorrow" She said

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I have it under control" she said

"How? I just had 2 sessions with you"

"I have been reading a lot"

"Reading what exactly?"

She looked uncomfortable but answered, "My mother's books"

I immediately dropped the subject

"want me to drop you back to your common room"

"I am sure I can manage"

"I know you can, I was just being polite"

She laughed, "Well then come on"

I followed her in silence as we walked through the dungeons

"Well then here we are" She said as she stopped in front of the common room door

She seem expectant for something.

"Well then, I will be going" I said as I turned she grabbed my hand which caused me to turn around.

She blushed and let go of my hand

"Wouldn't you come in?"

"Why?"

"I being polite by asking you in"

I gulped not brave enough to refuse as I stepped in, I mean I had just declared war when I had talked shit about Blaze Jr. that day.

As I stepped in, all of my conception of Slytherin seemed to Vanish out at once. The common room was even more enormous than the one in Hufflepuff one and another thing it was not really the type I expected.

I admit it I stereotyped the Slytherin common room to be filled with darkness as there were dead bodies piled up, I mean after they were all cold and distinct anyway...

"Wait here for a while I am going to change" Alice said as she as walked away to the girl's dormitory

I gulped, I was basically in the predators lair now...

Talking about the predator...

"Oh, Look what the cat dragged in" a rather manly voice said as another one laughed

I turned to face 2 rather muscular looking twins

I gulped, "The banks twin huh?"

"The two and only" they said as they laughed

"Listen Potter" Jerry said

However unless my ears were playing tricks at me he was happy and actually amused

"What you did to Blaze was awesome and he deserved it" Sean added

"What? I thought you were his friends"

They laughed, "The only person Blaze consider his friend is himself"

"You mean to say?" I said utterly overwhelmed

"We hate him Potter" Jerry said as he sat down on one of the Slytherin sofas.

"Why?"

"He is a egoistic prat, if our dad were not working for his dad, trust me we would kick his stupid ass by now" Sean joked as he joined he took a seat as well

"So you are not angry?" I asked as I took a seat on the sofa facing them

"Angry? We are happy, Potter"

Just then the door opened and Alice and Scorpius walked in

"Getting friendly are you" Alice teased

"The usual Ally" Sean said as he smiled at Alice who smiled back. Wait weren't they the ones who were cursing Alice with Blaze earlier.

"I know what you are thinking Potter, but in truth we all hate Blaze" Scorpius said obliviously figuring out what I was thinking

"but what did he do?" I asked

"Haven't you already seen? Alice said in a voice resembling a angry cat as she sat down right next to me.

I noticed there was very little space between us

"Anyway Potter, we wanted to say don't worry about Blaze he will forget about this soon enough"

I nodded

After a long time chatting with them over random topics. They turned out to be pretty same as us Hufflepuffs.

"Anyway, I have leave now" I said getting up

After this experience I could say apparently Sean and Jerry weren't assholes, they turned out pretty polite and good after all...

Scorpius was still distant and cold but somehow I could sense that he did not think of me as a coward anymore...

Just as I was about to leave Alice caught my hand again however this time she did not blush as she smiled and said "Thanks for today"

I blushed as I said "No problem" and left

Somehow over these mere month or two with her felt like magic... I learned how to fly and felt more alive then ever...

* * *

**END**


End file.
